


Petite coupe

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ignore Lucifer. Ce dernier en a marre. Alors il fait en sorte que le Winchester lui accorde un peu d'attention, au plus grand dam de celui-ci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite coupe

**Author's Note:**

> Eh oui, fallait bien un jour que ça arrive... XD

Sam était en train de se brosser les dents dans la petite, ou plutôt minuscule, salle de bain du motel où il venait de passer la nuit en compagnie de son frère. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, faisant machinalement des mouvements réguliers, sortant la brosse à dents de sa bouche, la rentrant à nouveau, la ressortant, la faisant de nouveau rentrer, encore et encore. Un peu de dentifrice avait coulé sur son menton, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment le voir, jusqu'au moment où Lucifer apparu derrière lui et parla.

— J'espère que tu mets un peu plus d'entrain dans tes mouvements de hanches quand tu couches avec une femme. Je plains tes conquêtes sinon !

Il se contenta de grogner en signe d'agacement et continua son brossage de dents, y mettant inconsciemment un peu plus d'énergie, mais ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux du reflet pour ne plus voir le Diable.

— Oh, allez Sam, arrête de m'ignorer, c'est pénible à la longue !

Aucune réaction de la part du Winchester. Il rinça sa brosse à dents, puis se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois.

— Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Il claqua bruyamment des doigts et laissa échapper un petit ricanement satisfait.

— Tu l'auras voulu, maintenant tu ne pourras plus m'ignorer !

Soupirant de dépit, Sam se demanda brièvement ce qu'avait bien pu encore inventer le roi de l'enfer. Mais finalement, il se dit qu'il n'en avait cure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et jette un nouveau coup d'oeil dans son reflet…

Un hurlement retentit dans la petite pièce. S'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué, Sam aurait pu rire de son cri en se disant qu'il était encore plus aigu que celui de Dean lors de leur chasse où l'aîné était devenu un grand froussard et avait hurlé de peur lorsqu'un chat était sorti d'un casier que Sam venait d'ouvrir.

— Mes cheveux… Où sont mes cheveux ?

En effet, le reflet de Sam lui renvoyait une image de lui sans le moindre poil sur le caillou. Chose complètement inadmissible. Ses cheveux c'était sacré ! Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher !

Et puis il se souvint de qui avait fait ça… Il appuya fortement sur sa main blessée et l'image de Lucifer se floutta avant de disparaître complètement au moment où Dean enfonça presque la porte.

— Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Tournant de nouveau son regard vers la glace il vit avec joie sa grande touffe de cheveux toujours sur sa tête.

— Oui, oui, t'inquiète, fausse alerte… Une petite hallu sans conséquence.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop traumatisés avec cette image de Sam. Moi je le suis en tout cas !
> 
> Edit : Pour mon concours des 50 fans sur ma page Facebook, TheCrazy a fait un dessin sur cette fic. En voici le superbe résultat : https://www.facebook.com/tatsuchanffnet/photos/a.897308456989788.1073741830.841074035946564/897308596989774/?type=3&theater


End file.
